The Journey Through Worlds
by Therealmsblack
Summary: Frodo and Sam have to journey through different worlds and dimensions in order to get back home to the Shire for Frodo's wedding!
1. The Invitations

My dear Frodo, wait. That has already been used…. So I'll start like this: If there are 2 people that would do anything for their girls, then it's Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. It all started one sunny day in the Lonely Mountain when Frodo's Uncle Bilbo was visiting his good friends the dwarves and happened to bring along Frodo and Sam. Frodo and Sam are best friends, and Bilbo is very fond of Sam because he is a hard worker, and he is also Bilbo's gardener.

Frodo has medium-length brown curly hair (as most hobbits have curly hair), and has brilliant forget-me-not blue eyes. Sam has bright orange curly hair and melted-chocolate brown eyes. The two of them make quite the team on an adventure. Bilbo, being very old now, has snow-white (curly) hair and blue-grey eyes. They were visiting their royal friends Thorin Oakenshield, Kili and Fili in their palace under the mountain.

"Hello my old friends!" Bilbo said when he saw Thorin, Fili and Kili. Thorin has long black hair, with streaks of grey here and there, with a small amount facial hair, compared to most dwarves. He has one of those proud faces, which you'd better not mess with. Fili and Kili are twins, though they don't look too much alike. They are quite young, and in some cases *coughkilicough* can be quite, well, immature at times. Kili also has long black hair, and a little less facial hair than Thorin. Fili has long ginger hair, a long moustache and a little more chin-hair than Kili. Thorin is actually Fili and Kili's uncle!

"Bilbo!" cried the 3 dwarves.

"And Frodo!" cried Sam.

"And Sam!" cried Frodo.

The 3 dwarves looked curiously at Frodo and Sam.

"You had kids?" asked Fili.

"Actually-" Bilbo started.

"Well done Bilbo! Who's the mommy?" asked Kili with a smirk.

"I didn't have kids!" cried Bilbo.

"Then, who are these younglings?" asked Thorin.

"He's my uncle, and this is my friend Samwise Gamgee, my Lord," Frodo finally said.

"Well, he's my adoptive heir if you want to get technical," Bilbo explained.

"Who cares how he's related, a friend of Bilbo's is a friend of mine!" said Kili and he pat Frodo and Sam on the shoulders.

"So, Bilbo, why exactly have you returned to Dale?" Thorin asked, "Not that we don't want you here, of course," he added quickly.

"Oh, just wanted to stop by and visit! Nothing more," he giggled.

"Uncle, I think you forgot something," Frodo whispered.

"I'm just teasing my boy!" Bilbo laughed, "We're really here because we wanted to invite you to Frodo's wedding!" he said as he beamed proudly at Frodo.

"Frodo's wedding?!" Kili exclaimed.

"Yes! I was hoping you could come! It's on the 17th of August," Bilbo inquired.

"Well, we would be more than happy to come, but how will we get there?" Thorin asked curiously, "I mean, the first time we journeyed here it took us over a year!"

Bilbo didn't answer as he was staring off at the ceiling, absent mindedly. What he was thinking about, you wonder? He was imagining the 6 of them on a sled pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits.

"More importantly, how did you get here?" commented Fili.

"Well, we got some help from Radagast," replied Bilbo, "it took us about a week's journey."

"So Radagast is outside? I want to see those rabbits! Rhosgobel, aren't they?" said an eager Kili, trying to get a glimpse out a window.

"No, he's left already, but he will be at the wedding," told Frodo.

"Well then we'd better be there!" exclaimed Kili, "and of course, because of you Frodo."

"Wait, Frodo Baggins…." started Thorin.

"Yes, my Lord?" answered Frodo.

Thorin had a look of deep thought and curiosity. He kept looking between Bilbo and Frodo, and I can imagine that Sam was feeling pretty left out.

"Frodo…. I've heard that name before…. And what is this lad's name again?" asked Thorin.

"Samwise Gamgee, m'Lord," replied Sam.

"Those names, I know those names…." Thorin trailed off, wracking his brain trying to remember.

"Could it be because these boys were the ones who walked into Mordor, right under Sauron's eye, literally, climbed Mt. Doom and threw the One Ring in its flames?" chuckled Bilbo.

"Bless my soul," whispered Thorin.

"It was you?" gasped Kili.

"Yes, m'Lords, along with many others. Not the ring part, that was mainly Mr. Frodo here, but we had many accompaniments, including King Elessar Telcontar of Gondor, 2 other hobbits, an elf, a dwarf and the late Boromir, son of Denethor II, and that was only the original Fellowship," explained Sam.

"Who was the dwarf?" asked Fili.

"You're going to like this," started Bilbo, "he was Gimli, son of our own Gloin."

"How is Gloin doing?" asked Thorin.

"He looked pretty good the last time I saw him," Frodo said.

"Now, now, we should be going," interrupted Bilbo while looking at his pocket watch, "if we stay much longer, we'll have nothing to talk about at the party!"

"Farewell then hobbits! I look forward to seeing you all again in, what is it, 2 months?" exclaimed Thorin.

"Goodbye!" sang Fili and Kili in unison.

Bilbo, Sam and Frodo left through the humongous gates and climbed upon their horses. They were supposed to meet Radagast in Esgaroth (Lake-Town), and he would take them back to the Shire from there. Just as they had boarded their steeds, they saw Kili running out the gates.

"Wait! Bilbo, how shall we get to the Shire on time? It will take us at least 5 months if we go by horse!" panted Kili.

"We planned for Radagast to collect some of our distant guests. He should arrive about 10 days before the wedding," replied Bilbo.

"O-Okay then," responded Kili, still gasping for air, with his hands on his knees, "Bye, then."

Now, they actually left, travelling along the dirt path that led to Esgaroth.

**Ok, so I wrote this story a couple of months ago, so I'll probably post the whole thing today. No need to wait! Yay! Or maybe I'll be evil and only update 1 or 2 chapters a day? *rubs hands evilly* No, I won't be mean. It's okay, I'll post it all today. **


	2. Another Farmiliar Face

It was not long before Bilbo, Sam and Frodo ran into another of Bilbo's friends.

"Bombur!" cried Bilbo.

"Bilbo? Is that really you?" called Bombur.

In front of them was a possibly the biggest dwarf Sam and Frodo had ever seen, but not in the way you think; huge in horizontal means, rather than vertical. Bombur has medium orange hair, with a huge beard and moustache, which are braided together to form a kind of loop thing that goes all the way down to his belly button (which is saying a lot). His stomach makes him look like he ate a Christmas dinner for 10 all by himself, in one gulp. It is a known fact to all of those that know Bombur that he likes his cheese, and also eats it by the wheel.

"Bombur, my huge friend!" cried Bilbo. Bombur looked kind of offended and confused for a moment, but forgot about it in a second and leaned into crush Bilbo in a hug.

"How have you been?" Bilbo gasped, when he was released from Bombur's bone crushing hug.

"Good, good, how about you? And, who are these two? Did you have kids?" questioned Bombur.

"I DIDN'T HAVE KIDS!" screamed Bilbo.

"Uncle, please, calm down. It's bad for your blood pressure, you know that," said Frodo.

"Yes, I'm sorry, you're right my boy. Bombur, this is my nephew Frodo Baggins, and his best friend/my gardener, Samwise Gamgee," responded Bilbo.

"Ah, I see. So, what brings you to these parts?" asked Bombur.

"Well, I was just about to get to that. We were just at the Palace talking to Thorin, Fili and Kili. We were asking them if they'd like to come to Frodo's wedding!" answered Bilbo.

"Wait a minute there-" started Bombur.

"Yes, they were the two who went on the journey to throw the One Ring into Mount Doom," Bilbo said impatiently as he swatted the subject aside.

"The point is, we need to know if you're going to come or not!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"Of course! It would be an honor, Mr. Baggins and Mr. Gameboy is it?" said Bombur as he bowed so low that his moustache skimmed the ground (which is impressive because he usually falls over when he attempts to do this).

"Gamgee," corrected Sam.

"Oh sir, please, you don't need to bow down to us! We're just a couple of hobbits!" said Frodo.

"A couple of hobbits?!" boomed Bombur, "I'd bet all the cheese in the world that we'd probably all be dead right now if it weren't for you two right here!"

Frodo and Sam were lost for words as they blushed furiously.

"So, the wedding is on the 17th of August. We look forward to seeing you there!" interrupted Bilbo.

"Um, Bilbo, how will I-" began Bombur.

"We have that all covered, don't worry. Radagast, the wizard fellow with the huge rabbits," Bilbo added because of the look of confusion on Bombur's face, "will pick you up 10 days before the wedding."

"Ah, I see," spoke Bombur.

"So, we should be off then! Goodbye Bombur!" called Bilbo as their horses started walking again.

"Goodbye!" cried Bombur.

**Okay, so here's the next chapter, um, I hope you liked it, follow and favorite, the usual's. Man, I'm having writers block for the authors note! Okay, the next chapter should be out in about 10 minutes. XD**


	3. Rabbits Can Be Misleading

Bilbo, Sam and Frodo arrived in Esgaroth in a few hours and gave the horses back to the men. They met up with Radagast and started on their journey back to the Shire. In the first day, Sam had sat on Sebastian, Radagast's pet porcupine, twice. Though, towards the end of the day, the road started to get a bit bumpy. Then, out of nowhere, a pack of Wargs being ridden by orcs jumped out and attacked the wizard and hobbits.

"Dwarf-scum?" rasped a particularly ugly orc, apparently speaking to their leader. But he wasn't talking in English, it seemed to be a sort of gibberish that only they can understand (of course I'm translating it for you). The leader, who was much larger and more scarred than the rest sniffed the air and a grin spread across his face.

"No, this species is more, edible," it hissed. He sniffed again and then his smile broke. He sniffed the air once more and then his smile faded, but returned wider than ever a moment later. His eyes locked with Bilbo's, whose face was frozen with fear.

"HA! This is the Baggins-scum that I have been hunting for 60 years! Do you remember? He's the one who freed the dwarf-scum! Thorin!" he spat.

"Uncle-" Frodo whispered.

"Yes boys, that is Azog the Defiler," uttered Bilbo.

"Why so scared? We outran them once; we can do it again," boomed Radagast.

"Yes, but that was 60 years ago," protested Bilbo

"Do you want to live or not? I am thousands of years old and 60 are like a month to me. Merely just time to spare," Radagast said, "Like I said last time; I'd like to see them try."

At that note Radagast cracked the reins and they were off. They ran at about 100 mph for a few minutes with the wargs hot on their tail and they kept running. Soon, they came along a rocky path with large boulders on either side leading into a forest.

The wargs were catching up and Radagast suddenly made a sharp turn to shake them off. But Frodo and Sam weren't prepared for that; they were already struggling and at the turn they flew off behind a rock and into a hidden tunnel. Luckily, the wargs hadn't seen this and they were so far down the tunnel that they didn't smell them either.

They tumbled down the tunnel and when they hit the bottom, Frodo hit his head on a rock and passed out, and Sam merely fainted from going upside down so much. They laid there on the cold, damp floor for hours, unconscious.

**Ooh! Cliff hanger! What happens to Frodo and Sam? Again, I hope you like the story and even though probably no one is reading this, I feel like I'm supposed to. Keep reading and stay in school!**


	4. Meet the Petrovics

Sam and Frodo lay there for a few hours when a bright light woke them.

"What do you think they are?" asked one voice.

"I don't know, but they're really short," whispered the other, "and hairy," it added.

To Frodo, these sounded like girls voices, but he was curious to know why 2 girls would be deep in a tunnel like this. He slowly opened one eye, then the other, and looked up to the girls. It was dark, but one of them had a blazing torch in one hand, making shadows dance across the narrow tunnel.

The girl holding the torch was wearing a blood-red cloak, and so was the girl beside her. The torch-girl had long black hair, with chestnut-brown eyes. She also had brilliant ruby-red lips. The other girl had big, black and bushy hair. It seemed to be braided, in a way. Under their cloaks, Frodo noticed that they were both wearing black dresses.

"Look, that one's awake, the cute one, with the brown hair," pointed torch-girl.

"I think the one with the orange hair is cute, that dude's feet are too big," argued the other one.

"I have a name you know," groaned Frodo as he attempted to get up.

Torch-girl giggled and kind of blushed because Frodo looked at her.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm Oceane Petrovic and this is my sister Vera. Who are you?" Oceane asked.

"Frodo Baggins and this is my, well, unconscious friend Samwise Gamgee," answered Frodo.

"5 more minutes mom…" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes. So, what are you two ladies doing down in these parts?" asked Frodo.

"I think we should be asking you that, without the ladies part. I've never seen one of your type before," Vera curiously replied.

"We live down that tunnel; it leads to our mansion, or better known among our people as Petrovic Manor," Oceane added.

"Nice. So, have you seen an old fellow on a sled pulled by huge rabbits running from a pack of mutant wolves ridden by great ugly goblins lately?" causally asked Frodo.

"Gee, you really aren't from around here," said Vera, eyeing Frodo suspiciously.

"Goblins! Where?!" screamed Sam as he woke with a start.

"They're gone Sam. This is Oceane and Vera, and I think they're going to help us," Frodo told Sam.

"Oh, hi, I'm Sam. Sorry about that," Sam said as he brushed himself off.

"So, you need help eh?" asked Vera, still scanning Frodo, and he felt like he was being x-rayed.

"Yeah, do you have anywhere that we can stay the night? We're not keen on travelling at night," Frodo replied, trying to forget about the fact that both girls were staring at him intensely.

"Then come with us! But you have to make sure nobody sees you, come, let's go through this passage," said Vera.

"No, we have to go through the other one," declared Oceane.

"You had another one?" Vera asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah… They happen so often now!" cried Oceane, "is this normal?"

"I dunno. We'll have to ask Francis when we get back to the manor," answered Vera.

"Ok, let's go," Oceane decided.

So, they set off down the tunnel, leaving Frodo and Sam lost for words, and with no choice but to follow them.

**Where are they? Where are Oceane and Vera actually taking them? Are they good or bad? So much questions, so much questions. Keep updated!**


	5. Petrovic Manor

They walked down the tunnel for a couple of minutes before they reached a large wooden door. Vera rummaged through her cloak before she found a small, brass key. She unlocked the door and they silently walked through the door, careful to make not a single sound as they made their way through the manor.

"Come, this way," Oceane said in a whisper which was no louder than a summer breeze.

Sam and Frodo silently followed the girls until they came to a door which was covered in black velvet.

"This is our room, you can stay in here for the time being," said Vera. She reached her hand out to turn the knob, but it started turning itself.

"Oh no! Edna!" gasped Oceane.

"Come!" Vera cried as she grabbed Frodo and Sam's hands and pulled them to the next room. It seemed to be a bathroom, lit by a single candle. 'Wait; there are no windows in this place!' Frodo thought.

"Who's Edna?" asked Sam.

"Shhhh," hushed Vera, "she's our maid, but she's not exactly, normal."

Frodo crouched down and peeked through the key hole, and he realized that Edna certainly wasn't normal. She was a zombie! And a very old one too. She seemed to be muttering to herself, but Frodo could only pick up a couple of words.

"….damn kids….messy….so much work…" she mumbled.

She also had two deep gashes on over one of her eyes, and it looked like a warg had clawed her. Frodo reminded himself that it was likely that that's what had happened. This is middle-earth after all.

After the coast was clear, they made their way back across the hall and into the bedroom. It was huge, and was lit by a few candles, and again, no windows. In the middle of the room there was two blood-red coffins, with the lids closed. Other than that, there was no furniture.

"It's not much, but its home," Vera declared.

"No, it's, actually nice. It looks like a castle," Frodo admitted, "but why are there no windows?"

"Ummm," began Oceane.

"Shhh, I think I hear someone coming," hissed Vera.

Oceane pushed Frodo and Sam into a closet and closed the door. They sat down on one of the coffins and pretended to be having a conversation. Suddenly, the door opened and a man of about 40 walked in. He was also wearing black clothes with a blood-red cloak. His pale blond hair was streaked with grey.

"Who's in here?" he asked.

"Nobody, just us," Vera replied.

"What could you two be doing inside your room on a day like this? I thought you were going to the forest to hunt dinner," the man questioned.

"Uh, we're not hungry Francis, we came back when we changed our mind," Oceane said quickly.

"Not to be rude, but the rest of us are hungry. It's not like you two to disobey be, or to not be hungry," Francis pointed out suspiciously.

"Well, I guess I could go for a good fox now," confessed Vera, "oh who am I kidding? LET'S EAT!"

They followed Francis out of the room and left Frodo and Sam alone in the closet.

"What do we do now?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, I guess wait for them to come back?" Frodo whispered.

**! Why is the family so strange? Why is their house so creepy? You shall find out soon dear readers!**


	6. The Evil Step-Sisters

They waited for hours and hours and fell asleep soon. They woke up when someone opened the closet doors and they tumbled out.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's closet?" growled a lady who looked about Francis' age. She wore the usual black and red, but she had long black hair. She looked a lot like Oceane and Vera. Frodo and Sam were stunned with fear and didn't answer her so she repeated herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my daughter's closet?" she boomed.

I don't know what Frodo tried to say but all he could do was a little squeak. Then suddenly, which probably saved Frodo and Sam's lives, Vera and Oceane came bursting into the room.

"Please…don't…..hurt…..them…..mom" panted Vera.

"Yeah," Oceane paused to catch her breath, "they're our friends."

"Then what are they doing in your closet?!" screamed their mom.

"I, uh, we," stuttered Vera.

"What's going on in here?" asked a girl who had just came through the door. Someone else had just come in behind her. They both had pale blond hair and blue eyes, and Frodo realized that they were twins, and they looked a lot like Francis.

"Jacqueline, Luna," Oceane begged, looking at them for help.

"Hey, what's happening? I heard Esmeralda yelling," asked a boy who had just come through the door. He looked a lot like Francis too, but was wearing a grey sweater, a white shirt and a tie instead of the cloak get-up.

"Draco," Vera pleaded, looking between him and the twins, hoping one of them would catch on. Draco caught on easily, but when the twins did, evil grins spread over their identical faces. In fact, the only way to tell them apart was by their hairstyles; Luna had straighter hair than Jacqueline. They looked quite evil to Sam and Frodo.

"Um, Esmeralda, those are my friends. We were playing, uh, manhunt and I guess they were hiding in there," quickly said Draco, before Jacqueline and Luna could get them in trouble.

"But, I've never seen them before," Esmeralda barked, "and they're really small," she added, looking between the hobbits and Draco. Draco was about 14, and Frodo and Sam looked about 4.

Draco put on his best innocent face, and so did Sam, Frodo, Vera and Oceane. But Esmeralda wasn't buying it. It took a lot more convincing, but in the end she gave in. She, Jacqueline and Luna, who had very disappointed looks on their faces, left the room and Vera and Oceane broke out in thanks and praise.

"Omigosh, thank you sooomuch Draco! I wish you were our real brother and not those evil hags' brother," Oceane cried.

"You just saved about 4 lives out there!" added Vera.

"Actually, we should be the ones thanking you," Frodo interrupted, "and we should go now, before you guys get into more trouble."

"No, please, we saved you from the tunnel for a reason. We like you, and we want you to stay!" argued Oceane.

"What are they anyways," and when Frodo and Sam looked really offended, Draco added "I mean, they aren't men or dwarves, right?"

"Oh, we're hobbits, sir," Sam said.

"Omigosh! I didn't introduce you to anyone!" cried Oceane, "Okay, where do I start…"

"The pale blond dude is our blood-thirsty step-dad, Francis. The darker lady with the black hair who looks like us is our mom, Esmeralda. The twins are Luna and Jacqueline and they are as evil as a, as a," Oceane explained.

"Snake?" Vera suggested.

"Yes, a snake, or two of them I guess. Anyways, we got the twins down… Oh, and of course, this is our only decent sibling, Draco. He's our step-brother, but we wish he was our real brother," Oceane continued.

"So, why do you say 'blood-thirsty'?" asked Sam.

"Should we tell them?" whispered Oceane. Vera nodded, so she went on, "We're vampires. As Vera and I grew up, we were trained by our mom not to eat intelligent life, such as Dwarves, men, or hobbits like you guys. Oh, and what happened in the tunnel earlier, basically Vera can sometimes get visions from the future."

"Cool! So, you must eat a lot of goblins, eh?" chuckled Frodo.

"No, we tried goblin once, but they're much too bitter and slimy," admitted Vera.

"Anyways, Francis taught his children the opposite," continued Oceane.

Frodo and Sam were kind of shocked at that information and looked at Draco.

"But I didn't like the idea of eating men and dwarves and stuff, so I trained myself to be a non-human-terrian. Basically I only eat animals and plants," Draco interrupted.

"But now we're all non-human-terrians!" declared Oceane.

"So there you have it! We're vampires, you're hobbits, I think we'll make good friends," Vera concluded.

"Aha!" someone yelled.

Luna and Jacqueline had just burst into the room and appeared to have been listening to their whole conversation. Luna had a tape recorder in one hand and their evil grins were from ear to ear.

"This," Luna started, indicating the tape recorder in her hand, "is all we need to have a nice dinner of steamed hobbit, and of course to get you three in a lot of trouble," she added.

"We're dead, literally," muttered Frodo as the twins grins impossibly grew wider.

**Will the twins eat them? That seems likely but, of course, Frodo and Sam have escaped far too many times. They'll survive (hopefully!).**


	7. The Dungeons

In no time, Frodo and Sam were being dragged down to the dungeons by their ears. Esmeralda had surprising strength for such a skinny lady.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LETTING PEOPLE INTO OUR HOUSE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!?"_shrieked Esmeralda.

"I-" Vera started.

"_THERE IS NO EXCUSE IN ALL OF ARDA THAT YOU COULD USE AS AN EXCUSE! THEY COULD BE MURDERERS, RAPISTS, OR DEMONS! THEY COULD EVEN BE WORKING FOR SAURON HIMSELF!_" she roared.

"Please ma'am, we didn't mean any harm! It wasn't their fau-" Frodo began.

"_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME, HOW DARE YOU WALK INTO MY DAUGHTER'S' ROOM, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!_" Esmeralda boomed, absolutely outraged.

"Sweetkins, what's going on down here?" concernedly asked Francis, who had just walked into the dungeon. Esmeralda screamed the whole story to him and by the end of it, he himself looked enraged. Of course, during the whole time the twins were chuckling with their identical evil grins wide upon their face. At this point, Francis had his hands against Frodo and Sam's necks and they were lifted 2 feet off the floor. At least they looked normal height now. Suddenly, they fell to the ground and Francis bellowed in pain. A blinding purple light pierced their eyes and Frodo heard Vera scream something. She had thrown her crystal cross necklace to the floor and when it shattered, a swirling purple portal had formed. Out of nowhere, Francis's face, swelled with anger with fangs bared, was moving very fast indeed towards him. Then, he saw something jump in front of him and block the blow. When it did, he heard a shriek of pure pain and agony. It was Draco and Francis had bitten him.

"GO! JUMP IN! YOU'LL BE SAFE, I PROMISE!" yelled Vera, as the sound of people screaming and the portal was deafening.

"WHAT ABOUT DRACO?" hollered Frodo, indicating Draco, who was twitching on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth.

"HE'LL BE FINE, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM! JUST GO" screamed Vera.

"NO, NOT WITHOUT YOU GUYS! COME WITH US!" shouted Frodo.

"GO! WE'LL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US, WE'RE SURVIVORS!" replied Vera, "JUST GO BEFORE IT CLOSES!"

So Frodo grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him into the swirling portal. It was the most amazing sensation; like falling through space with a warm summer breeze blowing across your face. When Frodo opened his eyes, he saw images of everything that he cared most about; Sam, Bilbo, his fiancé who he was desperately trying to get back to, Victoria, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, his friends from The Fellowship of the Ring, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, the Shire, Gandalf, and lastly he saw Draco, Vera and Oceane, as they had risked their lives to save him. He looked over at Sam and he had the same calm, dreamy expression on his face. It was as though everything that just happened, didn't happen. It was as though he was already at his wedding, unhurt, sharing his first kiss with his love. Then he saw a light ahead of him, and it was growing bigger. The end of the portal was nearing.

"No, don't make it stop! I want to stay in this portal forever!" thought Frodo. But it all stopped then. He landed hard on cold concrete and passed out, for the second time that day.

**Ooh, magic portals! Wow, where are they? What happened to Draco, Oceane and Vera? Will they ever get back to Middle-Earth? Will Frodo ever be reunited with his love? Ha, well I don't have any views yet, but I want to thank everyone who has read my other story, From NEWTs to Broom Cupboards for over 1 000 views!**


	8. Harry and Percy

"Dude, wake up! Fast! C'mon, wake up!"

Frodo stirred as someone shook him awake.

"Guys, c'mon, we gotta get out 'a here! They're comin'!"

"What, what?" stupidly mumbled Frodo, as he sat up. Before he knew it, him and Sam were hoisted onto someone's back and were running out of what seemed to an alley. Behind him there was some huge, and very buff guys yelling, "Street rat! C'mon, we wanna beat someone up for once! It's our alley!" This woke up Sam and Frodo pretty well.

"You're pretty lucky that I found you before they did," said the guy who was carrying the hobbits. Frodo was startled by this, until he remembered that this boy, of about 17, was carrying them away from the bullies. He had messy black hair, which stuck out in different angles naturally, and twin pools of swirling emerald for eyes (he had green eyes basically). He had big round glasses, but they suited him.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked the boy when he had set them down in another alley a few minutes later.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter," Harry replied.

"The magical wizard Harry Potter?" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"No, the boy who looks almost exactly like the wizard Harry Potter, but is poor, non-magical, and as you've probably just heard, a street rat," answered Harry, quite used to this situation.

"Well, I don't think you're a street-rat. You seem very nice," protested Frodo.

"Ever heard the story of Aladdin? He was nice, but that didn't stop him being as poor as, well, me," grumbled Harry.

"Well, he married a princess in the end!" said Sam hopefully.

"And that's what makes him different from me, just like everyone else. I'm not the kind of person that will have a happy ending like that," Harry stated, clearly wanting to get off that topic.

"Oh don't be that hopeless my messy-haired friend," called a voice from above them. They looked up to see a silhouette of a boy about Harry's age jump off a 5-story building above them, slide down a clothing line, launch himself off a couple window-sills, jump onto a dumpster and hop down in front of them. He had short black hair and ocean-blue eyes. His face was stuck in a kind of permanent smirk, but it looked good on him.

"Hey Perce," Harry muttered, apparently un-impressed with the mini-show, or just used to it, while Sam and Frodo gaped at him with open-mouths.

"So, who do we have here?" asked the boy.

"We have, wait, what are your names anyway?" questioned Harry.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Frodo Baggins, and this is my best mate Samwise Gamgee," Frodo replied.

"Okay, Sam and Frodo, meet my best pal Percy Jackson-" Harry started.

"Not the Greek demi-god foolishness hero," interrupted Percy at the look on Sam's face.

"Oh," said Sam disappointedly, "But where are we?"

"That reminds me, what are two hobbits like yourselves doing in New York City?" asked Percy.

"Wait-" began Frodo.

"How did I know you're hobbits? I used to live in middle earth until I got captured by some vampires, and 3 good ones in the family helped us get out. I still remember them, don't you Harry?" Percy replied dreamily.

"Yeah, Vera and Oceane," mumbled Harry, with the same dreamy expression on his face.

"But, we like it here better. We didn't even try to get back there," continued Percy.

"Hey, Vera and Oceane helped us get here too! You must know the whole family, so Francis tried to bite me and Draco took the blow," Frodo groaned mournfully.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked, very concerned now.

"I don't know, Vera made us jump through the portal before we could see," Frodo replied.

"How do we get back sirs?" Sam asked.

"Woah woah woah. Buddy, firstly, don't call us 'sirs', secondly, we only know one way to get back and it can only work once. We plan on using it in case we're ever in mortal peril, so now would not be the time. For now, let's just chillax and we'll show you where we live," Percy stopped Sam. So Sam and Frodo followed Harry and Percy down the alley way, and into a lot of smoke, which was coming from pipes at the sides of the buildings.

**No, this is not a Percy Jackson/Harry Potter/LOTR crossover. I just mentioned them because I thought it was kind of funny. But, I wonder what will happen to the hobbits? Actually, you're wondering because I already know :P**


	9. The Street Rat Realm

"So, this is pretty much it. We call it the street-rat realm," Percy said as he plopped down on a very moth-eaten sofa. They had just walked into an abandoned garage and this is where Harry and Percy lived. There was a lot of stuff in it, including a TV with a cracked, but still usable screen, a couple of popped tires, an old four poster bed, with one of its posts missing, and even a record player with a couple of records beside it. It was lit by a dusty light ball that was hanging from the ceiling, and it was pretty dark inside.

"Percy, please, we really need to get home. I have a wedding in the Shire that I really need to get back to. C'mon, my fiancé is waiting for me!" pleaded Frodo.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Let's go!" lied Harry.

"Really?!" said Frodo, a little too hopefully.

"No. Unless World War Z is going on, it ain't happening," replied Percy with little expression.

Sam and Frodo exchanged glances and decided to stay the night. If Harry and Percy weren't going to help them with their main priority, they might as well get all the help they can get.

Late at night when Harry and Percy were fast asleep, Frodo and Sam were laying on their blankets, whispering to each other. They planned to leave in to morning and find a way to get back by themselves. It was risky, but they were going back to the alley where they woke up. They would just have to use their silent hobbit powers to sneak past the bullies if they showed up.

The next morning Sam and Frodo woke up early and tried to set off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mates," said a voice which made Frodo and Sam jump. They turned around to see that Percy was watching them.

"We have no choice! We have to get back, it's our home!" cried Frodo.

"You wouldn't last 5 minutes out there!" protested Harry, who had just woken up.

"Well if you're not going to help us get back, we're going to have to find our own way!" argued Frodo.

"Mate, we have searched every street and alley of New York and the way we know is the only way!" declared Percy.

"Well then we're going to have to find that way on our own," stated Sam, finally sticking up for himself.

"Good luck mates, 'cause it took us 3 years to figure it out. I think you might be a little late for that wedding of yours buddy," Percy snickered.

"It's not funny! We need to get back! It's our home, but I guess you wouldn't know what that feels like since you've never had one," yelled Frodo. He regretted it the moment he said it because Harry looked pretty offended and Percy towered over them (which wasn't hard considering they were hobbits).

"You have no idea what Harry and I have been through. You think you're better off on your own, than that's not my problem. We tried to help you and you should be glad we did," he said in a cold, quiet voice which sent shivers down Frodo and Sam's spines. Plucking up every ounce of courage he had left, Frodo said in a shaky voice, "Well then we'll be off then. Goodbye Percy and Harry." When Frodo walked out of the garage he turned around and took one last long look and Percy, Harry, and the street-rat realm. Finally, he turned around and they walked back through the steam to meet the world of New York City.

**Oh dear, what are Frodo and Sam going to get themselves into? NYC isn't exactly the place for, well, uniquely dressed hobbits… **


	10. Police Chase

Frodo and Sam walked through the endless alleys of New York for 2 hours before they saw another living thing (excluding rats and pigeons).

"Yes McLain, just remember to file that report and give the invitation to Mr. Crouch! This dinner may be my ticket to a promotion! Yes, and one for you too," babbled a tall man on a cell-phone. He was walking very fast and seemed disgusted to have to walk through an alley. "Every day I ask myself why they make me go through the back door," he muttered to himself.

"Um, sir! Sir!" cried Frodo. The man didn't turn around, so Frodo said 'sir' louder. Finally, he turned around and was quite surprised to see what seemed like two 5-year-olds in travelling cloaks and covered in dirt. More importantly, he was surprised to see what they were doing in down-town New York City.

"You seem to know your way around these parts, so do you mind telling us how to get back to middle-earth?" Frodo asked. The man stared at the hobbits and said, "Come again?"

"We need to get back to the Shire so I can marry the most beautiful hobbit to ever walk Arda," Frodo explained dreamily. Now the man thought he was losing it. He had just heard the words 'Shire' 'hobbit' and 'Arda.' He turned around, ignoring Frodo and Sam and muttered, "I'm going mental! I'm not having coffee for a week."

"Sir, please don't leave!" Frodo called. All this did was make the man walk faster away from them.

"We're doomed!" cried Sam.

"And starving," Frodo added.

"Why don't we go onto the streets for a while Mr. Frodo? We may find something to eat, and they we can come back here," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, okay," Frodo agreed. So they walked through the highly crowded streets of New York looking for some source of food. Soon, they came by a McDonald's restaurant, but of course they had no idea what it was.

"Mmmm, that smells good," muttered Sam.

"Yeah, do you think it's coming from that place?" asked Frodo.

"Let's find out!" answered Sam as they started walking towards the McDonald's.

"McDonald's… I wonder what that is?" Frodo thought aloud as he read the sign.

"Well, there's food in there so let's go in," replied Sam.

They walked into the packed restaurant and Sam actually started drooling at the smell of fries and burgers.

"Mmmm, smells like some sort of fried 'taters," observed Sam.

"Hmm?" Frodo said; he had been dreaming about food and didn't catch a word of what Sam had said.

"PO-TAY-TOES," spelled out Sam.

"I know what potatoes are Sam," Frodo spoke.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Frodo," Sam blushed.

An awkward silence fell between them and they got in line. When they got to the front, Frodo didn't know what to get so he ordered one of everything! The cashier handed them a box each full of food, and they tried to walk off without paying. She had bright red hair and blue eyes, but surprisingly not out of place in the Big Apple.

"Hey, s'cuse me sir, but y'gotta pay!" called the cashier.

"Pay? We don't have any money!" cried Frodo.

"Sorry sir, but y'gotta pay. It's the law," argued the cashier.

"I don't have any gold on me, so if you could be so kind as to just let us leave-" Frodo started.

"Leave!? Yer bill's over 200 bucks! Are ya crazy?" the cashier laughed.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, we run," answered Frodo.

They took off at once, knocking over some people and stuffing as much fries in their mouth's as they can.

"Hey! Stop 'em! They're stealin' food!" yelled the cashier.

Many people tried to stop Frodo and Sam, but they were too small and quick. It was a matter of minutes before the police started chasing them too. They ran through many allies and when they felt as though they could run no longer, they turned a sharp corner and jumped into a dumpster. Frodo threw a rock down the alley way so the police would think they're up ahead.

"They went that way!" shouted a police officer as they ran right past the dumpster. Frodo and Sam sighed in relief and started feasting themselves to their stolen goods. Soon, they fell asleep on top of the garbage, but with their stomachs full for a change.

***Sigh dramatically* It's a good thing they're okay! Who knew that a garbage dumpster could save your life?**


	11. Street Punks

Frodo and Sam woke up to a bunch of guys laughing.

"Look! We got 'em! Hey Big G! We got 'em!" chuckled one particularly fat guy.

"Ya, ya, shut up Mark. I have eyes," spat Big G, a tall guy with a lot of muscles.

"What do you want from us," squealed Sam.

"Well, first we wanna beat you up for walkin' into our alley, then we're gonna beat you up for getting' away, and then we're gonna beat you up for walkin' into our alley again. Get it, got it, good," Big G explained. Sam and Frodo were speechless in fear and couldn't even utter a squeak. They each had a good black eye before they could speak.

"Please! Please, we don't mean any harm! We walked in here by accident, it was a mistake. Just please don't hurt us!" cried Sam.

"Ha! If yer scared of a little black eye, then you have no idea what the Alley Punks are capable of," declared Big G.

"Ya, and you also have no idea what the Street Rats are capable of you slime ball," said a voice from somewhere above them,

"Percy!" yelled Frodo.

At that moment, Big G let out a cry of pain and put both hands down to cover his groin .

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" Harry was now visible over the doubled over Big G, grinning ear to ear, and he had just set his foot on the ground.

"C'mon, let's go," said Harry, grabbing Sam and Frodo's arms. Percy jumped down and knocked out the remaining gang members. Percy eventually caught up and the 3 of them started running down the alleys.

"Man, you guys are luckier than the first time we saved you," panted Harry.

"And you're also really desperate to get home," Percy added.

"So we've decided to help you," Harry continued.

"We have everything we need in this here rucksack," Percy pointed to the bag on his back.

"And we're leading you towards the way back," Harry finished.

"Really?" cried Frodo, "Thank you so much!"

"Eh, we're getting tired of the Big Apple. It's time to go home," Percy said. They stopped in front of a large brick wall with a faded picture of big red lips, with a fang. Above the picture read 'Lucy's Steak House – Take a vampire-sized bite out of our 5-star steaks.'

"So, this is it," declared Harry, "the one-way ticket home."

Percy took a cross-shaped necklace out of his bag and took a moment looking at it.

"Vera gave it to me when she sent us here. Told us to use it at this spot it we ever wanted to get back," Percy explained.

He held it in his hand for a few more seconds before pulling him head up and throwing it at the wall. The second it shattered a swirling purple portal formed.

"Here we go," Percy muttered as he stepped into the portal.

**Yay! They're going back to Middle-Earth! That's one good thing, but what if Frodo doesn't make it back home in time? Does the portal affect time too?**


	12. The Journey Home

Frodo felt the amazing sensation of the portal one last time. He felt as though the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he saw all the same faces as before, but 2 more now joined them. In front of him, he saw the smirking faces of Harry and Percy, and Frodo's smile grew larger. And again, he felt that feeling of sorrow when he saw the growing light at the end of the tunnel. This time, he was able to land on him feet, along with Harry and Percy. Sam wasn't so lucky.

"Percy!" Frodo heard someone shriek.

Vera had just flung herself on to Percy and was snogging him like there was no tomorrow. Frodo realized that there was more between Percy and Vera than he had thought.

"Frodo!" Oceane cried as she flung herself onto Frodo, but hugged him, as kissing him would be quite awkward considering this whole adventure was because Frodo was trying to get back to his fiancé. Harry and Sam kind of hung back until Vera and Oceane had hugged them too.

"Omigosh! How did you guys get back?" Oceane demanded.

Percy winked at Vera and Frodo said, "we have our ways," very mysteriously, making her giggle and hug him again.

"Wait, lemme go get Draco before we leave," Vera said, as she started walking towards the door.

"Leave? Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"We're taking you guys back to the Shire of course!" Oceane replied.

"How?" Frodo asked.

"Being a vampire has its advantages," Vera smirked.

She returned a couple minutes later with Draco at her side. She kissed Percy again and started to spin really fast. Soon she was a blur and when she slowed down, Frodo realized that she was a bat. She flew over to Frodo and stuck her foot out. Hesitantly, Frodo raised his arm and held onto her foot. She raised him a couple feet into the air with surprising strength and then put him down softly. If bats could smile, Frodo would have sworn that she just did.

Oceane and Draco started spinning too and in no time they were bats too. Sam grabbed Oceane's foot and Percy and Harry held onto each of Draco as he was a larger and stronger bat. Vera pointed one of her wings to her coffin and Frodo pushed it over. Underneath was a huge trap door and Frodo opened it. He grabbed Vera's leg again and the 7 of them flew into the tunnel. At the end of it was a bright light, and when they emerged they were right beside the road which Frodo and Sam had fell off. It was nighttime outside and a few owls were watching the odd group.

They ascended into the sky and Frodo was so glad to feel the cool hair blow into his face. He looked at his hand and he realized that he wasn't even holding on any more. His hand seemed to be attached to Vera's leg and it was very relaxing since he didn't have to hold himself for the very long journey. It took 2 weeks, with regular stops to rest and eat, to get to the Shire. When they landed in Bag End, Frodo and Sam took a moment to realize how beautiful their home was. Vera, Oceane and Draco turned back into vampires and followed Frodo up the stone steps to the round, green door which led to his lovely home.

"Home sweet home," Frodo said as he turned the golden knob and walked through the door.

**At least Frodo's home, but what if the portal did affect time? What if it's a completely different family? Vampires live for like, ever, so we can't base it off them. Keep your fingers crossed!**


	13. Home Sweet Home

Inside, sitting at his dining room table was his fiancé, Victoria whose eyes looked very red from crying. Sitting beside her was her best friend, Rosie, who also had red eyes and happened to be Sam's wife. On the other side of her, comforting her was Bilbo and beside him were his 4 dwarf friends. Gandalf was also there, along with his elf friend Legolas, his other dwarf friend Gimli. Lastly, sitting at the head of the table was no other than the King Elessar, or better known to Frodo as Aragorn.

"Honey, I'm home," Frodo smiled with his arms open as he walked through the door. Immediately, Victoria sprang up from her chair and embraced Frodo in a bone crushing (and very wet, because of the tears) hug, and like Vera, kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Oceane seemed kind of disappointed at this, because she had taken quite a liking to Frodo, but her usual bubbly self returned when she saw Kili. She had found someone else to fancy.

"Where were you, I-I was so worried when Radagast and Bilbo came home and said you guys were lost. You were gone for so many days, I thought you were-" Victoria's voice faltered.

"It's okay, all that matters is that I'm here with you now," Frodo said in a soothing voice as he ran his hands through her hair. Rosie was now crying in Sam's arms, and Vera, Oceane, Draco and Harry were looking pretty awkward. Not Percy though. Aragorn (along with everyone else) had stood up and walked over to the front hall. When he saw Percy, he said, "Perseus?"

"It's Percy, dad, but yes. It's me," Percy replied. Aragorn immediately walked over to his long-lost son and embraced him.

"Aragorn is your dad? Why didn't you tell me?" Frodo demanded.

"Well, I don't like people to think of me as a prince. They just think of me as some rich guy, not the cool dude that you really want to know," Percy replied, blushing slightly that everyone now knew his secret.

"We don't care if you're rich or not! I don't even care that Aragorn is king! I've known him for so long know that 'Elessar' could just be a nickname. Man, to think he's king now, I remember when I first met him. Scruffy fellow he was back then. Went by the name of Strider, he did," Sam said.

Everyone laughed at that, and when everyone was introduced and reunited, Aragorn spoke up.

"Well, now that we're all back together, I think we have more important matters to discuss." Everyone fell silent and he continued, "We have a wedding to prepare for!"

An excited babble broke out all over the room and Frodo turned to Victoria, who he had had his arm around the whole time, "What day is it anyways?"

"August 16th," she smiled. Frodo looked dumbfounded and she giggled.

"You came home just in time sweetie, and how did you get that black eye?"

"Well, I think we have time for the story before we go to bed,"

He called everyone to sit at the table, and the 7 friends took turns telling the story. His family and friends were a great audience, as they 'ooh'd' and 'aah'd' at just the right times. When it was done, they all went to bed and every spare bed and couch was filled in the little hobbit hole.

**So the portal did affect time, but only by about 1 ½ months. Could have been way worse! But at least they're all home and reunited!**


	14. At Long Last, the Wedding

The wedding was indeed something spectacular, and would have been amazing to attend. There were flowers everywhere, and not one place wasn't cheerful. People came from all over middle earth to attend and every single person was laughing and having fun. By noon, Frodo and Sam's story had spread across the land and even more people showed up. Even people such as Elrond, and Queen Arwen showed up too.

Victoria looked very beautiful in her wedding dress, and her bridesmaids also looked gorgeous. They were all wearing matching purple dresses, and the list includes: Rosie, Vera, Oceane, and Queen Arwen. The grooms' men include: Percy, Harry, Sam, Draco, Kili, Fili, Bombur, Thorin, Gandalf and King Aragorn. Yes, there were a lot of grooms' men but that was because there weren't too many female hobbits that were close to Victoria during that time.

Anyways, Bilbo was the one to walk Victoria up the aisle since her dad had died when she was a young child, and everything ran smoothly to the end. Frodo's favorite part was the end.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said happily. Before Frodo could do anything, Victoria had flung herself on top of him again and they were sharing their first kiss as a married couple. At this moment, Frodo didn't hear the cheers, and woo's from the men or anything. He felt better that he did in the portals and never wanted it to end. But when it did, it wasn't so bad because somehow, Percy had fit DJ equipment into his rucksack and he was spinning some tunes.

The song for the first dance was none other than the Shire Theme song, but Frodo was proud to have it be that. Then, things got funky. Percy played some of his favorite songs from NYC, including: Demons - by Imagine Dragons, Anything - by Hedley, Counting Stars - by One Republic and Dark Horse – by Katy Perry. Everyone loved these pop songs, as they had never heard anything like it before!

Once the party got well into the night, Gandalf let off his signature firework display and if possible, made the party more energetic. At around 1:00 in the morning, Vera dragged Percy over to Frodo and Oceane was holding on to Kili right behind her.

"Hey Frodo! If you wanna go on another adventure, we're having a double wedding in Gondor! For the time being, Percy and I are going to go live in Gondor, and Kili and Oceane are going to go live with Thorin in the Palace Under the Mountain!" Vera explained.

"Wow! I'd be more than happy to come! And I wish you all good luck with everything, and I don't think I even need to ask about transportation," he added as he winked at Vera and Oceane.

So everything went well after that and that, well, morning as he settled down in bed with his wife, he felt that he had never been happier, or more tired (which was saying something).

**Teehee, happy ending, well, not ending. The story's not done yet! There's one more chapter, so don't close the page yet! Review please, and tell me what you think.**


	15. Epilouge

_8 Years Later…_

Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! Come on Daddy, wake up!"

Frodo awoke to someone bouncing on his bed and he realized that it was his little daughter, Vera. Beside her was her little twin sister Oceane. Vera and Oceane Baggins were only 5 years old, but were a lot of trouble. But today, they promised they would be good.

"Daddy, Sam is already opening presents! You know he's not supposed to!" Oceane cried

Well then let's go sneak up on him, and scare him so bad it'll make his hair straight! That'll teach him," Frodo joked, as he tickled the twins. He had 4 other children, including Sam, who was 7 years old, and 3 newborn triplets who were only 1 year old. Their names are Draco, Harry and Percy. So the 3 of them sneaked down the hall and jumped in to the living room, making ridiculous noises and faces, and Frodo would of sworn he did see a couple of Sam's hairs go straight!

"Now what did I hear about you opening presents young man?" Frodo demanded sarcastically.

"I, I just saw a big one in front with my name on it! I had to!" Sam cried. He was sitting under their Christmas tree with a toy dragon in his hands. This was a replica of the Great Smaug, who his great-uncle Bilbo had help defeat. Frodo bent down and scooped Sam up and spun him around, making him shriek really loud.

"What's going on?" Victoria yawned. She was leaning against the door way, still in her night gown. Frodo walked over to her and pointed up. There was a sprig of mistletoe right above them.

"It's tradition you know," he whispered. As he kissed her, he heard Sam pretend to puke, and Vera and Oceane were 'awwwwing.' Then he heard what sounded like 3 babies crying and he said, "That'll be the triplets." Frodo and Victoria walked out of the room for a moment, and returned with 3 adorable (and identical) babies. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Frodo put Harry and Percy in the play-pen that they have in their living room and walked over to the front door.

Standing there when he opened it was the real Samwise Gamgee, holding a sack of presents in one hand, and his little daughter, Rose Gamgee in the other hand. Behind him was his wife Rosie, and his other 2 children, Eleanor and Frodo Gamgee.

"Uncle Sam!" Vera and Oceane shrieked.

"More presents!" Sam Jr. yelled.

"Vera! Oceane! Sam!" little Frodo Jr. and Eleanor shouted, as they ran over to them and started playing with Sam's toy dragon. The older Sam put little Rose down in the playpen with the triplets and gave Frodo a bro-hug (and Victoria gave Rosie a hug too).

"I thought we might as well spend Christmas together; it's more fun when you guys are around!" Sam exclaimed.

So they all sat down around the Christmas tree and started opening their presents and Frodo felt even happier than the day he got married. This was his family, this was where he belonged, and his biggest dream had finally come true.

**Okay, now it's the end. So, I hope the happy ending didn't sound too cheesy, but happily ever afters are so sweet! Review, favorite, and follow please, because I'll be coming out with a new story soon! Peace out ∞Therealmsblack∞**


End file.
